


Stay

by MissSanguineOus



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Surprise Fatherhood, basically another fix-it fic, denial is strong with this one, my creativity with the titles amazes me, pregnant Ziio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSanguineOus/pseuds/MissSanguineOus
Summary: After the events of July 1755 Haytham Kenway sailed back to Europe to resume his search for Jenny, only to find out that his half-sister died, before he managed to reach her. The Grand Master returns to America nine months after his depart. Exactly at the right time for an unexpected encounter with Ziio, who is very angry and very pregnant.





	Stay

After my search for Jenny in Europe ended in miserable failure I returned to America, trying to focus back on our quest in the colonies and forget the tragic fate that my half sister had suffered. I also did my best not to think about the fact that maybe I could have saved Jenny, had I managed to find her sooner. Or about how I somehow succeeded in failing my father in more ways than just one.

I attempted to drown myself in work. Luckily for me the French Indian war kept the Order busy, demanding my full attention and allowing me to spare very few moments to feel guilty.

Even though after returning to the colonies I purchased an estate in Viriginia, it could hardly be called my home, for I was visiting it pretty rarely, spending more time in the northern states or wherever else my duties to the Order currently demanded it.

This day, they brought me to Massachusetts, specifically: to the little town of Lexington. Having taken care of my responsibilities and spent the night in the town, I headed back to Boston. Little did I know that I wasn't going to make it to the city in the nearest couple of days.

***

The day was sunny, with very few clouds visible on the sky. There was no wind and the forest that I was riding through was unnaturally quiet. Which is why when a loud moan came from behind the bushes, growing at the side of the road it was perfectly audible in the silence. I stopped my horse and listened. A couple of seconds later I heard another groan, even louder this time, clearly feminine and clearly painful.

"Hello?” I called and dismounted.

Not really giving it much thought, I headed more or less in the direction from which the voice came. Now instead of moaning there was a loud wail. I hesitated for a second, then cautiously crept around the bushes, reading the hidden blade just in case.

About fifteen feet ahead of me someone was leaning against a big, oak tree. A woman, dressed in distinctive Mohawk clothing.

"Ma'am, are you...” I stopped as she turned around

The shock that appeared on her face must have reflected the expression on mine.

" _You_ ” she drawled.

"Ziio?”

The sudden, unexpected joy I felt upon seeing her again made me forget, for a second, that the last time we spoke she threatened to kill me.

"I warned you...” the woman began, then screamed silently, bending in half and clutching at her stomach, as if she'd just received a punch.

It was then when I noticed that something about her wasn't quite right. Glancing at her midsection, I realized what. Ziio was with child. And judging by the pain she was clearly experiencing, her state wasn't going to last much longer.

Inadvertently I approached Ziio, feeling as if my heart was about to jump out of my chest, and raised my arms to support her, but she pushed me away with unexpected strength.

"I... told you... not to come back... ever” she growled.

"I know, Ziio, but now's not... let me help”

She pushed my hands away once again.

"Help!” she exclaimed sarcastically „I don't need... your help. You've done _quite enough_.”

„"Ziio, please, let me take you to Lexington” I insisted "You cannot stay here!”

"I said I don't need your help!”

She closed her eyes and let out another silent wail.

"For God's sake, woman, I'm not going to let you wander here alone in your... condition” I cleared my throat.

" _Pregnant_ is the word you're looking for” Ziio hissed mockingly „Big, smart Haytham Kenway is afraid of a silly little word, who'd have thought?”

She stuttered some Mohawk words, seizing her rounded belly.

"Come on” I circled her waist with one arm to support her.

She probably wanted to spit out another insult, but was currently busy with clenching her teeth and trying not to scream in pain. I ignored the slight twitch of regret, when she glared at me.

I tried not to think about her much when I was in Europe. I can't say I was particularly successful. And I suppose that some small, not very bright part of me was hoping, in a way, that when I return to the colonies, Ziio's anger will have passed and I'd be able to find her and maybe make everything right... As I said, it wasn't the brightest part of me which came up with it.

"The road is not far” I said, pushing back the bitter thoughts.

"I know”

"What are you doing here anyway?” I asked as we were slowly making our way through the bushes.

"None of your business”

"Look, I'm not an expert, but I believe that your state requires rest and comfort and that includes not wandering around the forest in the...”

"Oh, aren't you smart” Ziio snarled „I had no choice. I was supposed to meet...”

She didn't finish.

"Well, couldn't you have sent someone else?” I suggested.

"I'm the only one she trusts. As I said it's none of your business.”

We reached the place where I left my horse. The animal was calmly nibbling the grass at the side of the road, apparently indifferent to the fact that I'd left him unmaintained. I led him to a fallen tree trunk from which Ziio could reach the saddle. I helped her up and sat beside her.

It quickly turned out that any pace quicker that a fast walk was causing Ziio too much discomfort.

"We'll be there in ten minutes at most” I said reassuringly.

"I'd rather you took me to my village”

„What? You can't be serious. You won't make it to your village”

"I will” Ziio said obstinately.

"I am sure that the physician in Lexington is as capable of assisting you as those at your home. Your village is hours away, anyway, so that's settled.”

She would probably keep on arguing, had she not been in such pain.

After what seemed like hours, we finally arrived in town. I stopped the horse in front of a two-storey inn, which looked decently enough for my liking. I helped Ziio to get down from the horse and we went inside.

"We need a room” I said quickly to an elderly lady, who I presumed was the innkeeper, standing behind the counter and wiping it with a cloth.

She looked up and blinked in surprise. Come to think about it, we must have came across as a rather unusual sight: an armed man, supporting a pregnant, staggering Mohawk woman, who kept glaring at him.

"And send someone for the medic, at once. I'll cover all expenses.” I added.

"No need to for the physitian, mister” the plump woman's gaze relented somehow, at the mention of payment. She smiled widely, revealing a rather deficient set of teeth. „I helped half of the women in town to deliver, even before that wiseacre came here. He's been away since yesterday evening, anyway.”

"Still, I'd...” I began, but my voice was drowned by the innkeeper's:

"Nabby! Bring some hot water and a few towels upstairs, will you! Come on, dear”

She clasped Ziio's arm and led her upstairs. I was forced to let go of her, since the staircase was too narrow for the three of us to walk side by side. Unsure of what was I supposed to do, I followed the two women. The innkeeper led Ziio to the last door on the left and asked slowly, in a manner typical to people who aren’t sure whether Ziio can understand English:

"Do you want us to send someone to bring the father here, dear?”

"Oh, there's no need” Ziio snorted "He's right here”

She waved her hand in my direction. Involuntarily, I glanced around. Then I looked back at Ziio and the realization hit me.

"Oh” was all I could say.

She smiled wryly.

Since I found her in the woods, merely half an hour ago, not once did it cross my mind that it could be _my_ child who she was carrying. It seemed too incredible. Too unbelievable. I could hardly blame the innkeeper for ruling out the possibility of my fatherhood right away and assuming that I was just _some_ helpful _stranger_. Dumbstruck and astonished I hurried in Ziio's direction and carefully embraced her, so she could lean on me while the elderly woman was unlocking the door.

"Why didn't you tell me?” I uttered quietly, still in a state of shock.

Ziio just pursed her lips.

"Ziio, please, I...”

She bent at the waist, letting out a short cry. I held her tighter, afraid that her legs would give up under her.

"Please let me stay” I whispered imploringly.

"You lied to me” she drawled „You... wanted to... ugh...”

She let out a painful hiss.

"I know, I know I lied to you and I am sorry. I am so sorry, but I swear I never wanted to hurt you or your people. Never. Please, just let me stay with you...”

"Come on!” the innkeeper urged us from inside the room.

Before we walked through the door, I felt Ziio's hand tighten on my shoulder.

"Don't go” she said silently and there was something strange in her voice.

And, as I looked into her eyes, I realized that she was afraid. Possibly even as much as I was.

***

What followed was the bloodiest battle we've fought so far. I say „we”, but, needless to say, I can hardly take any credit for the victory.

It was already dark, when everything was over. The crying of the newborn was filling the room, as Ziio, exhausted, leaned against me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Never... again” she whispered.

I embraced her, stroking her back soothingly.

"You were very brave, Ziio” I said, kissing her wet forehead.

After that I left the room, while the innkeeper and her daughter were helping Ziio to clean up and also clearing the room. I sat on the floor of the corridor, leaning against the wall, too tired to find a more suitable place to sit. For the first time since I learned that I was about to be a father, I actually had time to reflect on that fact.

We had a child.

And now, I was responsible for both of them. Ziio and _the child_. I closed my eyes. My life was about to get much more difficult now. I still had my duties as the Grand Master. Furthermore, I still needed to find the man responsible for my father's death. Deal with the Assassins... But, regardless of everything, I wasn't going to let Ziio down the second time.

I can't say at which point I fell asleep. I only know that some time later I was awakened by the innkeeper gently shaking my arm.

"Sir, you may want to come inside and meet your son” she said.

I got up awkwardly, still half-conscious of what was going on around me. The word „son” echoed inside my head, sounding like a foreign language.

I rubbed my face, trying to revive myself. The two women passed me and went downstairs and I was left alone in the dark corridor.

With hesitation, I opened the door to the room.

First, I saw Ziio, half sitting in bed, resting on a couple of big, white cushions. Her head was lowered.

And then I saw the child, nestled in her arms.

My legs started to move without my command and before I knew it, I was already kneeling by the side of the bed gazing at the little being in awe. It definitely wasn't because of its – his – good looks, mind you, for he was far from being pretty. And he looked resentful, too, with his tiny brows forming a frown, his lips pursed and his small fists clenched at the fabric of Ziio's shirt.

No, it was the fact that I was standing face to face (more or less) with a tiny, little, living person who I took part in creating. Whose blood was my blood.

It was an odd feeling. A very odd feeling, indeed.

Ziio raised her head and looked at me with tired eyes. She smiled slightly.

"You should see your face” she muttered.

"I imagine” I responded quietly.

I stroked the boy's head, checking whether he was real. He was. My son was real.

"Can I... can I hold him?” I asked, still gazing at the boy.

Trying to disturb him as little as possible, Ziio passed the sleeping child to me. I sat on the side of the bed, cradling him in my arms.

"You did a wonderful job, Ziio” I whispered.

"I know” she nodded.

After a couple of seconds, Ziio said:

"Come on, give him back. It's my turn”

Reluctantly, I returned the baby and even more reluctantly I got up.

"Well, you get some rest, Ziio. You deserve it. I, uh...” I paused, unsure of what was I supposed to do now. I still wasn't certain as to whether she'd allow me to stay with them.

I decided that I might as well rent a room, spend the night at the inn and see what tomorrow brings. However, when I took the first step, I felt Ziio's hand clutch on mine, stopping me. I turned around and looked at the woman, raising my eyebrows.

"Haytham” she said quietly, raising a corner of her lips.

I stood frozen for a couple of seconds and then felt a smile spread across my face. I lied down in bed, next to Ziio, embracing her with one arm. She shifted her position, arranging herself comfortably by my side. Her head rested on my chest.

"I swear that I'll always be there for you and him” I whispered, closing my eyes. "Always”

"Good” I felt her head move in a short nod "Good”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy, ok?


End file.
